


Take a Chance on Me

by taitofan



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Good versus Evil, Love happens either way, M/M, Romance, Turning evil, Turning good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without knowing of the other, Link and Kafei both release demons from swords on the same day. But while Link brings light to Ghirahim, Kafei only finds darkness from Vaati... Which force will prove stronger in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Link had been through a lot in his young life.  He’d saved the world, only to apparently doom it.  Then he’d traveled through time and back again to save it for good, only for everyone else to forget everything that had happened after he had met Princess Zelda as a child.  Then he’d found himself in another universe while searching for Navi, where he had to save a _new_ world and travel through time _yet again_.

Returning from that journey brought both good and bad news.  Ganondorf was executed, but he was still in a world where most of the companions he’d made didn’t know him anymore.  It had taken a while, but over the years he sought out the friends he’d made—and treasures he’d gathered, he’d _earned_ those—in an attempt to ease the disequilibrium the time travel had left him with.  Every step he took towards that goal put his mind more at ease.

One thing from the lost future he hadn’t been able to reconcile, however, was his sword.  The Master Sword was locked away where it belonged, and the Biggoron was nowhere to be found to get a sword from him.  All he had was the Gilded Sword, upgraded from the humble Kokiri Sword.  Not that it was a bad sword, no, it was strong and durable, and he’d gone through a lot of trouble to obtain it.  Surely there were stronger swords out there, but something odd always held him back from seeking one out.

 He couldn’t help but wonder if a sword could get… jealous.    It was a ridiculous notion, he knew, but he’d seen and done plenty of ridiculous things over the years, so he supposed it wasn’t completely out of the realm of possibility for a sword to have some sort of sentience.  He’d had that feeling ever since he’d picked up the Kokiri Sword, and it had only grown over time.   The entire time he had to use the Master Sword, there seemed to be an angered aura surrounding the too-small sword, as if it couldn’t stand the fact that he dared to use another sword, no matter how little sense it made.

He’d kept the idea to himself for years; it wasn’t as if he was in any danger if it were true.  But the older he got, the more he felt as if he was being watched.  Or maybe not _watched_ exactly, but he always felt another presence.  Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore.  He headed out to the Kokiri Forest, hoping that his oldest friend would be able to help him.

Saria listened carefully to Link’s concerns, a thoughtful look on her face.  He was grateful that she didn’t think he was crazy and laugh in his face.  Not that he really expected her too, but he wouldn’t have blamed her if she’d burst into giggles at the very thought of a jealous sword.

“Well…  There _is_ a legend that claims important objects can house spirits to make them stronger or give them magical properties.  I’m not sure about the Kokiri Sword, but it’s considered legendary in its own right, so I guess it could?  The sword has been here longer than any of us, so I really have no idea.  Maybe the Great Deku Sprout knows something?”

The advice was sound, and that was exactly where he went.  Just as with Saria, the Great Deku Sprout did not brush away Link’s concerns.  If anything, he seemed even more thoughtful than Saria.

“The Kokiri Sword has been in this forest even longer than my old body.  Though it’s a weak sword by Hylian standards, there has always been a sense of great power lying dormant within.  It seems likely that your suspicions are correct Link.  I’m afraid I don’t know how you’d communicate with the spirit though.  But if the feeling is getting stronger, perhaps it will happen on its own in time.  You are strong; maybe having a strong master is giving the sword’s spirit strength as well.”

That was the end of Link’s leads, but it was certainly a good start.  He’d just have to be patient a bit longer…  He’d done so for almost seven years; he supposed that a while more wouldn’t hurt him.

\---

“I know you can hear me.  Can’t you answer me back, or are you choosing not to?”

Never was Link more glad to be alone than he was at that very moment, sitting in the middle of Hyrule Field, talking to his sword.  Well, Epona was resting a few feet away, but he was pretty sure she wasn’t going to tell anyone.  Otherwise, he was even crazier than he already felt.

It had been a few weeks since he’d spoken to Saria and the Great Deku Sprout, and he was finally attempting to communicate with whatever was inhabiting his sword.  It was all in vain, however; there were no signs that being—assuming there truly was one—wanted to talk.  Or, for that matter, that it even could.  Still, he was determined to try, if only for his own piece of mind.

“Can’t you do something to give me a sign that you’re there?  I’ll take anything.”

Still, there was nothing.  It made Link a little irritated.  If the sword was sentient and Link wasn’t just paranoid, then it was at least capable of projecting its frustrations.  Surely, it could give off an aura of other emotions, just to let Link know it was listening?

“You aren’t going to make this easy, are you…?”

_‘Now where would be the fun in that?’_

No matter how many times Link had voices projected into his mind, the experience always surprised him, and this time was no different.  This time it wasn’t Zelda or a sage, or even anyone he’d ever heard before.  And yet, it seemed familiar, as if maybe once, in a different life, _maybe_ he’d known this voice far too well…

That realization threatened to fill him with dread, but it was quickly pushed away.  The Kokiri Sword had been with him since the very start of his journey, and even after all was over, he had kept it.  Now it was his faithful Gilded Sword.  There was no way he could distrust his close companion, no matter what spirit might inhabit it.  He ran a hand slowly up the broad side of the blade, wondering how many secrets it held.

“Either I’m really going insane, or you’re finally ready to talk to me.  Please, tell me who you are.”

_‘Soon, master.  Very soon.’_

Try as he might, Link received no more responses.  Well, he was at least glad that he wasn’t crazy.

Probably.

\---

The night before Link’s eighteenth birthday went by without incident.  However, when he awoke on the day of his birth, he was greeted by the alarming sight of a man leaning on the wall across from his bed and staring at him.  Link’s first instinct was to reach for his sword, and yet the Gilded Sword was nowhere in sight.

“My my, it seems that my Master is unarmed.  How very… unfortunate for you.  I’m afraid you won’t be attacking me today.  Or, preferably, ever.  After all, I’m fairly sure you’ll want to keep me around once you use that brain of yours.”

It took a few moments before the haze of sleep cleared and it started to come together.  That voice was the same one from the time the sword’s spirit spoke to him.  That meant…  Yes, looking at the man, he knew it must be so.  The colors and diamond patterns on his clothing was remarkably similar to that of the Gilded Sword.  And something about the man felt… familiar.  He knew they’d never met, but this was the spirit that had accompanied him for years.  He supposed that in a way, they were old companions.

“You’re the spirit of my sword…  I’ve sensed you since you were the Kokiri Sword, and you’re finally showing yourself.”  He looked the man over, amazed at how much he resembled his sword.  But what had happened to this flamboyant looking man to make him be in something like the Kokiri Sword?  “Who exactly are you?”

“Why, my Master, it’s as you say.  I’m the spirit of your sword.  I am Ghirahim, and you are the descendant of a hero I once called my adversary.”  He chuckled, as if the thought was highly amusing.  Link failed to see the humor.  “My last master was a very ungrateful man, and between him and your ancestor, I lost my power and resided as the Kokiri Sword, waiting for a powerful master to lend me his strength.  I was very lucky to have a destined hero to find me.”  His tone was teasing, and Link felt an odd sensation blossom up from within. 

“Then, you weren’t able to manifest or speak before because you didn’t have the energy?”

“Precisely.  The older and stronger you became, the more I was able to make my presence known.”  He chuckled again, and there was that feeling…  “It was truly amusing seeing you think you were going mad.”

“Should you really be laughing at your _master’s_ pain?”  Ghirahim only seemed to smirk wider.

“Master or not, you share a striking resemblance to a past foe.  Surely you’ll allow me a brief moment of amusement?”  Somehow, the very implication that he reminded Ghirahim of his enemy made Link frustrated and irrationally angry.  Had he ever given the spirit any reason to think that he would mistreat him?

“If I look like someone you hated, should I be worried now that you can manifest your physical body?”  He didn’t really mean it, and deep down he could tell that Ghirahim hadn’t really meant what he had said either.  But teasing or not, it was very apparent that it was a sore spot for the both of them.  The jovial and somewhat mocking smile was gone from Ghirahim’s face faster than Link could blink.  He stalked over to Link’s bed, his scowl deep, but he didn’t get close enough to touch him.

“I’ve done _nothing_ to make you doubt my loyalty.  Don’t make me regret my prior assessment of you.”  He paused, his face not looking as angry as his words would seem.  He looked more frustrated than anything.  Link, very carefully, reached out and placed a hand on Ghirahim’s shoulder.  Somehow, it seemed like the right thing to do.  When Ghirahim didn’t push him away, that horrible feeling that had filled him before vanished.

“No, you haven’t.  You’ve been with me since the beginning, and I can’t begin to thank you for your help.  So how about we both start again?  I’m Link, your master, and _not_ any of my ancestors.”  Ghirahim’s smirk was back at his words, and he nodded contentedly.

“And I am Ghirahim, your sword, and _not_ anyone you should ever doubt.”

It wouldn’t be until later that night, when Ghirahim was back in his sword form to rest after they’d spent the day speaking of their time together and Ghirahim’s time before becoming the Kokiri Sword, that Link realized exactly what he’d said.  He’d told Ghirahim—standing before him as a very handsome man—that he was his master.  _Ghirahim_ had called him his master.  He had control over this man and _why couldn’t he stop his face from flushing?_

He sincerely hoped that Ghirahim couldn’t still hear his thoughts.

‘ _I can when you’re touching me.  But oh, don’t worry, I’m very flattered.  You have much better taste than your ancestor with that silly little girl._ ’

Link dropped the sword and groaned pitifully. Happy Birthday to him—now his sword knew that he thought he was attractive!

He had a very good feeling that his life was going to get _quite_ exciting in the near future…

\---

Far from the Hero of Time, a maiden sat in a shrine, praying to the goddesses to keep an evil force sealed away.

Or, rather, that was what everyone expected to be happening.

The shrine maiden was chosen every generation to keep the Wind Mage Vaati sealed within the Four Sword.  After the seal had been broken many generations prior, the elders of Hyrule deemed it important to make sure it didn’t happen again.  What better way to assure that then to keep a shrine maiden with the sword at all times?

The maiden had originally been decided to be a girl named Anju.  She had hated the idea of being locked away for the rest of her life, but not as much as her best friend had hated it.  So on her thirteenth’s birthday, when her friend was merely ten years old, the guards came to escort her to the shrine and that same best friend stole her garbs and pretended to be her.  The mistake wasn’t noticed, as “Anju” was left alone at the temple almost immediately.  For years, the maiden had nary a visitor.  As long as Vaati was sealed, no one really cared _who_ was watching the sword.

Kafei wondered if they’d care if they knew the sword had been watched over by a man for thirteen years.

If any of the elders knew, they didn’t say anything.  _Anju_ knew, and she’d snuck into the temple once, right after he’d arrived, begging him to let her take his place.  He’d refused—she had a life and a future.  He was an orphan with deep red eyes that made everyone who met him weary.  He had far less to lose than she did.  Besides, aside from her, he didn’t have any other friends.  No one would miss him except Anju, and he would miss no one but her.

However, despite his insistence that he stay, it didn’t mean he liked it.  He surely didn’t actually attend to his maiden duties unless one of the elders was checking up on him.  He wouldn’t even bother wearing the shrine robes if he had any idea when one of them might pop in.  But since there was always the chance they truly were fooled, he thought it better to not risk blowing his secret.  Therefore, he wore the dress and kept his purple hair long, but he didn’t pray.

At least, he didn’t pray to keep the demon sealed.

Often he prayed for some excitement in his life, or maybe for someone who wasn’t Anju to take his place.  And occasionally, much like the day of the Hero of Time’s birth, he would feel particularly spiteful and actively pray that the seal on the Four Sword would break.  After all, if Vaati were free, he’d have no need to be there, would he?  He wasn’t suicidal enough to mess with the sword and try to actually free Vaati himself, but if Vaati were to be released on his own…  Well, sometimes Kafei thought that having to deal with a demon would be preferable to being alone for thirteen years.

“As if that will ever happen,” he sighed, kneeling before the sword.  “Even if you were freed, you’d likely just kill me, wouldn’t you?  At the very least, you wouldn’t _befriend_ me.  How foolish…  I must be insane to speak to a sealed demon!”

Part of him thought anyone would start to lose their mind after being all alone for as long as he had been.  Another part of him said it didn’t matter—Vaati was a demon and he should never wish that the monster were free, no matter what the reason.  Today, the former part was winning.

“Still…  It might be nice…”  He reached out and touched the stone carving that lay before the sword.  Engraved on it was the prayer he was supposed to say several times a day, as well as a picture of the demon himself.  A large eye-shaped demon with wings…  Vaati had been sealed long before Kafei’s grandparents had even been born, but there were rumors that once, long ago, Vaati had looked far different—much more like a human.  Even if he were a demon, something like that…  It might not be so bad.

His fingers rested upon the carving of Vaati.  He couldn’t say for sure what happened, for it was over too quickly for him to even register something _was_ happening.  All he knew was that there was a glow, and the stone felt warm.  Then the glow turned into a blinding light…

And when he could see again, Kafei was no longer alone.  A large, floating eye was before him, radiating magic and power that Kafei’s Sheikah heritage was instantly drawn to.  It was a horrific sight, seeing a demon so close, and he could barely form a coherent thought…!

“…Are you the maiden who has spoken to me these past years?”  Kafei stared silently before slowly nodded, unable to say a word.  Vaati had _heard_ him?  “The false maiden…  The one who has prayed to the goddesses for my release in fits of anger at your captivity…”

It was true, and Kafei knew he should feel ashamed now that this was happening…  But even through the mixture of awe and fear and excitement, regret wasn’t present.

“Y-yes,” he finally spoke up, unable to look away from the demon.  “I am Kafei…”  If Vaati had a mouth, Kafei thought he might be smiling.

“Perfect.  Then you, my false maiden, have released me with your prayers.”  His wings beat a few times, and he circled around Kafei, taking in his appearance.  “Yes, even if you aren’t a real maiden, you have magic in your veins.  You can help me return to my last body…  And as reward for freeing me, if you are useful, we can rule the world together, with you, my false maiden, as my false queen!”

Kafei hadn’t honestly thought that Vaati would be free in his lifetime.  He also had never thought that if he did get loose, it would be Kafei’s doing.  And he certainly had never dreamed that even if all that did happen, Vaati would recruit him into helping him, and then apparently decide they would, what, be married?  Was _that_ what he was implying?  A centuries old male demon wanted to _marry_ him?

If he hadn’t gone crazy from the isolation, than this conversation had certainly taken his sanity away, because he actually was considering it.

“You...  You want to make a man your queen?”  Vaati chuckled, the sound deep and reverberating in Kafei’s ears.

“We are both lonely creatures who seek much the same in life.  You have spoken many times in the past about wanting excitement and companionship in your life, my false maiden.  Help me, and we shall have the world at our fingertips…”

Maybe it was the isolation.  Maybe it was the anger at the elders for forcing that upon people for generations.  Maybe he’d just lost his mind.  Either way, Kafei slowly got to his feet and looked confidently at the demon.

“Very well, Lord Vaati.  How will we get your body back?”

As Vaati explained his plan, Kafei wasn’t sure what he was getting himself into, but he could at least say one thing with certainty—his life would no longer be dull.


	2. Chapter 2

Link awoke the next morning to the sight of someone leaning over him, mere inches above his face.  With a yelp, he shot up, wanting to strangle the spirit who was laughing at his expense.

“Is this going to be a _thing_ from now on?”  To his credit, Ghirahim didn’t pretend as if he didn’t know what Link was talking about.

“My apologies,” he said, not sounding in the least bit apologetic, “but I’ve spent the past eight years unable to interact with you, despite constantly being in your presence.  I suppose I have some urges to get out of my system.”

Though he didn’t say it in a suggestive way, Link _was_ eighteen, and the words sent his mind in the predictable direction.  He was very thankful that they weren’t touching, because in no way did he want Ghirahim to hear what he was thinking.

“Well, I guess there’s no harm done…  Anyway, I should get ready.  Zelda wanted to see me today, so we’ll have to get going soon if we’re going to make it by noon.”  Ghirahim frowned for but a moment, though he was smiling easily again before Link could ask what was wrong.

“Ah yes, we can’t keep the princess waiting, can we?  Very well, Master.”  In a flash, Ghirahim was gone, and the Gilded Sword was lying on Link’s bed.  Now Link found himself frowning, wondering what in the world could be wrong with him.  He’d seemed fine until Zelda had been brought up…

The thought that Ghirahim might be jealous of Zelda entered his mind, but he quickly dismissed the notion.  What did he have to be jealous about?  If Ghirahim had been able to sense him for all those years, then surely he would have know about the crisis Link had gone through with Sheik and Zelda…?

Then again, he thought, he’d had the Master Sword during much of that time.  Maybe Ghirahim _didn’t_ know?  And he had mentioned the previous night that Link’s ancestor had been in love with Zelda’s ancestor…  Link shuttered at the very thought.  What if that meant he and Zelda were somehow related?  No, he had no love for Zelda other than as a friend, and if Ghirahim thought otherwise, he was sorely mistaken.

He didn’t, however, know why Ghirahim would care.  Even if Link did think Ghirahim was attractive, and even if he was only attracted to males in the first place…  Why would Ghirahim ever feel the same?  He was an ancient spirit who had basically gotten stuck with Link.  He could never…  _They_ could never…

He forced himself to stop thinking about it and get ready instead.  Zelda was still his best friend, and he couldn’t let her down.  All of these confusing thoughts about Ghirahim could wait.

\---

Kafei ignored the burning shrine in the distance as he studied the sword in his hand.  The Four Sword was certainly a nice blade.  Even having never fought with a sword before, he could easily tell that much.  But even without the experience of sword fighting, Vaati had assured him that it would come naturally.  It was, after all, a magical sword, and Kafei’s veins pumped with untapped magic.   Kafei could use the sword, and he didn’t have much time to master it.

They didn’t have a lot of time to waste, period.  Soon someone would know the shrine was destroyed, the sword stolen, and Vaati unsealed.  When that time came, someone would come looking for them, and their destination would most certainly be guarded.  They had to travel as quickly as they could to the Four Sword Sanctuary, where the Four Sword had once been kept before Vaati had broken free the first time.  Obviously, changing the location hadn’t helped much, though Kafei knew full well that he was to blame for that.

If Anju had been the shrine maiden, Vaati would still be sealed.  There was no doubt in his mind that she wouldn’t have let this happen.  And even if the seal had broken completely on its own, she absolutely would _not_ have helped Vaati.  If she knew what he was doing now…  No, she wouldn’t condone this in the slightest.

But even knowing that, he couldn’t turn back now.

Vaati had been his unknowing companion for thirteen years.  Even if he didn’t know the demon, Vaati knew him.  He’d rattled off various things Kafei had said and felt over the years as he’d “prayed.”  His hatred of the woman who’d killed his mother when he was a baby, distain for his father who’d then married that women, the twisted sense of justice he’d felt when they’d both been killed, his anger when he’d learned Anju would be taken away, the intense loneliness of being alone for over a decade…  Vaati had heard it all.

And, as Vaati had told him before destroying the shrine, it was his negative emotions mixed with a desire for companionship and revenge against humanity that had given Vaati the power to break the seal.

“ _We will go to the Four Sword Sanctuary_ ,” he had said, “ _and you will use the Four Sword there to free me from this form.  Then, with all of my powers restored, this world shall be ours_.”

The rational part of Kafei’s brain said that it was a trap.  Vaati was only using him to get his lost power back, and he had no intention of keeping that promise.  The rest of him was even inclined to agree, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop.  He was the reason Vaati was free.  _Vaati_ was the reason _he_ was free.

So he’d follow this through, consequences be damned.  It wasn’t as if he had anything else to live for anyway.

He glanced over to the demon, who had been silent since they’d left the smoking wreckage.

At this point, why not live for a demon?

\---

Ghirahim hadn’t left the sword since that morning, nor had he answered Link when he’d tried to speak via the bond they shared.  Link didn’t know exactly how that worked, but he knew that Ghirahim could hear him.  However, the best he could get from him was a sense of sullenness, but with no explanation as to _why_.

That feeling only intensified when Link reached Hyrule Castle and was shown to the gardens, where he always met Zelda when he visited.

“Link, thank goodness you’ve made it safely!” Zelda exclaimed when the guards left them, jumping to her feet and hugging him in welcome.  “With everything that’s happened, I was afraid you—”

Before Link could ask her what she was talking about—she’d just wanted to see him after she was busy in court on his actual birthday—a familiar weight left his back.  He almost groaned when Zelda gasped and clung to him tighter, which only made the atmosphere three times heavier.

“…Hello Princess.”  Link didn’t even have to look behind him to know Ghirahim was glaring at Zelda.  Somehow, he just knew.

“Link?  Who is…  _What_ is that?”  Her choice of words made Link wince.  Oh, this wasn’t going to go well at all.  He understood that a very tall man dressed in such a flamboyant outfit popping up out of nowhere was rather shocking, but still…

“This is Ghirahim,” he introduced, wondering if it would be rude to ask her to let go, or if it was for her own good.  He really didn’t care if his friend hugged him, but Ghirahim seemed rather… perturbed.  “It’s a long story, but—”

He was cut off with a yelp as he was ripped away from Zelda and found himself square against Ghirahim’s chest.  He glanced up and confirmed that yes, Ghirahim hardly looked pleased.  He knew that whatever happened next, he wasn’t going to like it.

“ _Princess_.  I suggest that in the future, if you wish to know something about me, you ask _me_.  _My master_ needn’t waste his time with such silly question that I’m more than capable of answering.”  He didn’t offer an explanation of what would happen if Zelda didn’t heed his words, but he didn’t need to.  The unvoiced threat was perfectly clear.  The possessive jealousy mixed with the threat wasn’t really doing it for Link though.  With a frown, he grabbed Ghirahim’s hand and pulled him off towards the other end of the gardens.

“Sorry Zelda, just let me talk to him for a second, then we’ll be right back.”  She gave him a small smile and nodded in understanding, while Ghirahim didn’t say a word as he was led away.  Link didn’t stop until they could no longer see Zelda, then he turned and let go of Ghirahim, giving the spirit his best disapproving stare.

“Look, I don’t know what your problem is—” Ghirahim rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Obviously.”

“—but you need to stop,” he continued, pretending he didn’t hear Ghirahim’s interruption.  “Zelda is one of my closest friends.  You can’t go around threatening her!”  Ghirahim laughed, sharp and humorless, fixing a disbelieving stare on Link.

“ _Friends_.  You are so oblivious.  She hardly wants you to just be her _friend_.”  It was a thought Link had before, though he didn’t like to think it was true.  He could never return any romantic feelings she might have, but he never wanted to hurt her by turning her down.  It was easier to think she just loved him as a friend too.

“You’re being ridiculous.  Even if Zelda _did_ want that, I have no interest _at all_ in that kind of relationship with her.”  And shouldn’t he have already known that?  “I mean, didn’t we already go over the fact that I’m not my ancestor?”

“What does that have to do with this?”  Link didn’t much want to think about that either.  The more he heard about ancestors of his being heroes too, the more he wondered if people compared him to them, rather than looking at him on his own terms.  He didn’t want Ghirahim to look at him and see the Link he’d fought against so long ago.

“Isn’t that your problem?  You said we look almost exactly alike, and that he was in love with Zelda’s ancestor.  You…”  On one hand, that would mean Ghirahim was comparing them.  But on the other…  “You’re jealous, right?”

“…You foolish boy,” Ghirahim admonished, shaking his head.  “If you really think I had any affection in my heart for him, you are greatly mistaken.  Trust me, I wish you _didn’t_ look so much like him.  Thankfully you act very differently.  I’ve had years to realize this fact.”  That was good, Link supposed, but he knew there was more to it than that.

“I know you’re jealous about _something_!” he insisted.  “You’re giving off that same feeling you did when I had the Master Sword.  If it isn’t that, what is it?  Why won’t you tell me?”

“You truly want to know?”  At the look on Ghirahim’s face, Link almost _didn’t_.  But he didn’t have the power of courage for nothing, so he looked Ghirahim straight in the eyes and nodded.  “Fine!  You’re correct, this is very similar.  Of _course_ I didn’t want you to use the Master Sword; _I_ was your sword, and I hardly wanted to be replaced.  You lost that sword though, and you never sought it again.  I was enough, and that, more than anything, made me decide you were a worthy master.”

“And Zelda…?”

“I can sense your thoughts and emotions, remember?”  While talking of the Master Sword, he’d calmed a bit.  After all, Link had made it perfectly clear there was only one sword for him.  But now, the irritation was coming back in full force.  “I knew how you felt about that boy.”

Link didn’t need to ask who “that boy” was.  There was really only one boy he could be talking about.

“…A boy who didn’t even exist.”

“Precisely,” Ghirahim snapped.  “But even knowing he was really Zelda, for years you hoped that perhaps he was real, that maybe you’d find him…”

“Ghirahim, I…”  He couldn’t even be mad, even with how stubborn and irrational Ghirahim was being.  “Look, he was my first crush, I admit it.  I was ten, then I was suddenly a teenager, and…  Of course part of me always hoped he’d magically be real!  But that doesn’t change the fact that he isn’t, that I’ll never want Zelda, or that you being jealous of Zelda because of all that is absurd!”

“It is, is it?”  Ghirahim still looked upset, but there was a hint of hesitation written across his face.  Link gathered up all of that courage and decided to take a wild chance.

“Yes.  I mean…  You heard my thoughts last night, so you must know that…”  Oh sweet goddesses, give him strength.  “That you have nothing to be jealous of, right?  You’ve been with me for a long time, and you’ll be with me for, well, forever I guess.  If we…  It would only make sense…”

Link had a hard time saying what he meant in words, but luckily, he didn’t really need to.  Ghirahim’s face softened, and a small smile broke free.

“…Perhaps _I’m_ the foolish one here after all,” he admitted softly, slowly approaching Link.  “My my, Master, you’ve grown up without me even truly realizing it…”

Link never saw the pleased eyes watching the scene as Ghirahim’s lips descended upon his.  He had yet to hear the prophecy—had yet to know that Zelda already expected this outcome.  He’d learn soon enough how happy she was for him, but for that moment, he was blissful enough to know that this was really happening.  There was something there between him and Ghirahim, and they were going to figure it out _together_.

\---

They’d walked in silence for hours.  Or, rather, Kafei had walked and Vaati had floated.  The pace was brisk, and while Kafei hadn’t let his body go to ruins while acting as shrine maiden, he hadn’t exactly walked such long distances without breaks either.  He was at least grateful that he no longer wore the ceremonial robes, instead wearing some men’s clothing that one of the elder’s sons had left there a few years back.  They were elaborately decorated and quite purple, but they were leagues better than the flowing dress.

To keep his mind off his feet, he thought about the demon at his side, and all that he’d studied about him over the years.  Honestly, much about Vaati had been lost the first time his seal broke, but Kafei thought one thing he’d read was very odd when compared to his current experience.  After a while of mulling it over, he decided to take the chance and ask.

“Lord Vaati, all I’ve read of you suggests you have no recollection of your past, yet you remember having another body.  Just how much do you remember?”

A normal person might have realized such questioning was precarious, but Kafei didn’t exactly care about tact.  The thought that Vaati might not appreciate being questioned about such details didn’t even cross his mind.  He wanted answers, and Vaati had them.  Even as Vaati stopped and turned to him, it didn’t occur to Kafei he’d said anything out of line that would get most people killed on the spot.

“False Maiden—”

“Kafei,” he interrupted.  “My name is Kafei.”

Vaati paused, and finally it hit Kafei that perhaps that was a dangerous thing to do.  But before he could say another word, Vaati’s giant eye had closed and he was chuckling.

“Such spirit!  Yes, _Kafei_ , you were the right choice!  Someone who does not fear me yet knows their place is surely perfect to aid me!”  Kafei decided against saying anything else for the time being.  “Now sit, rest, eat.  Your steps have grown weary.  If we are to make it to the sanctuary, you must not collapse.”

Not knowing how to respond to that, Kafei did as he was told.  His pack was full of food he’d taken before Vaati had destroyed the shrine, so he sat and took something out.  As he ate, Vaati floated in place for a while, before circling lazily around Kafei.  The demon was certainly interesting; he wasn’t mistaken when he’d said Kafei wasn’t afraid of him.  He knew he should be, but after that initial meeting, he just _couldn’t_ be.  There was something about him that he simply couldn’t put into words…

“Before I was sealed the last time, I couldn’t remember anything except a desire for revenge.”  Kafei perked up as Vaati suddenly spoke, apparently not forgetting the question as Kafei had thought.  “I knew I hated Princess Zelda and the hero Link, but that was all.  Then I was sealed again, for a long time, and that was still all I knew.”

“That makes sense then,” Kafei spoke up, “considering the approximate date of the texts I studied.  But I take it now you remember more?”  Vaati didn’t answer straight away, instead circling around Kafei a few more times.  Kafei continued to eat, having a strong impression that he hadn’t offended the demon.

“Once you became the shrine maiden, I slowly began to remember bits of my past.”  Kafei’s red eyes went wide; he certainly hadn’t expected _that_!  “I don’t recall everything, but even since yesterday, I’ve recalled more and more.  I can vaguely picture my old body, as well as a different one even before that.  Something about you…  It makes me remember…”

There were rumors that even before he was human, Vaati had been something else.  If any texts about that still remained, Kafei had yet to see them.  But if Vaati could remember…  Well, Kafei wasn’t sure what good that would do, but surely it would be good for Vaati’s sense of mind.

Having finished his food and rested his legs, Kafei stood up, a renewed sense of vigor running through him.  He was certainly crazy, but he wanted to help Vaati.  He wanted to get him back the body he wanted and help return his memories.  Just as there was something about him that helped Vaati’s memory, there was something about Vaati that helped him care about life, evil or not.

“Then we should be on our way, Lord Vaati.  We must hurry to the sanctuary.”

Vaati stared at him for a moment before Kafei heard that deep chuckle again.  Kafei was beginning to like the sound.

“Very well.  Let us hurry then, _Kafei_.”

They didn’t say anything else for a while, but Kafei knew that it wasn’t necessary.  Plenty had already been said for the moment, on both sides.

And no part of him believed any longer that Vaati would betray him.

\---

“Vaati?  I’ve never heard of him…” Zelda had just finished telling Link of the reason she was worried about him.  Ghirahim stood behind Link, listening, but pretending that he wasn’t paying attention to her at all.  Link supposed this was an acceptable way to get over his misplaced jealousy.

“He was sealed many generations ago, and even his second sealing was over a century ago,” Zelda explained, her tone all business.  “They say he was once human sorcerer, who was corrupted into a demon.  No one knows for sure though, as at the time of his last sealing, he appeared to have no recollection of his past.  All we have are a few ancient scrolls telling us this, and we can’t even say for certain that they’re accurate.”

That hardly seemed promising.  Though Link trusted that she wouldn’t tell him anything that she thought was completely inaccurate.

“And he’s been freed again?”

“Yes,” she confirmed with a nod, her eyes filled with a mixture of worry and determination.  “The elders who ensure he stays sealed felt the seal break yesterday.  By the time they reached the shrine this morning, it was too late.  I received a message just before you arrived that said the shrine had burnt to the ground, and the shrine maiden had disappeared, along with the Four Sword that Vaati was sealed within.”

The more she went on, the worse it got.  Especially since, according to what she’d already told him…

“So, since you said it has always been _our_ ancestors to stop him…” …This was going to be something he was going to be doing himself.  Well, himself as far as Hylians went.  He resisted to urge to look back at Ghirahim and assure himself he wouldn’t _actually_ be alone.

“Exactly.  It’s been decided that since he targeted my ancestor twice, I need to stay here, heavily guarded.”  He could tell she really didn’t like that idea, but Ganondorf and Vaati seemed to be two different beasts, though Link had no clue which was the bigger threat.  But they’d killed Ganondorf, and Vaati had only been _sealed_ …  And he’d broken that seal _twice_ …  “Impa will not leave my side once you have left.  And since your ancestors have been the ones to defeat him, you are naturally the best candidate to stop him now.”

“But if the Four Sword is missing, I can’t seal him.  Is it even possible to kill a demon?”  She lowered her gaze to the ground for a moment, before looking back at him apologetically.

“No one knows.  But the Four Sword cannot be destroyed, and no trace of the maiden’s body was found.  It’s possible she was burnt to ashes, but it’s also possible that Vaati threatened her into keeping the sword safe for him.”  Considering the picture of Vaati that Zelda showed him only had wings, he was inclined to think the maiden was probably alive.  For the poor girl’s sake, he hoped Vaati would treat her well, even if it was only to keep the sword safe.

“What will they do with the sword, if they can’t destroy it?”  She shook her head again.  He knew she didn’t know much more than him, but she held wisdom as he held courage.  Any theories she could offer, he’d gladly take.

“I’m not sure.  Try to hide it perhaps?  All I can tell is that I read something odd about a door within the Four Sword Sanctuary that opens every hundred years, and it had something to do with Vaati.  The scrolls are too damaged to know what significance it has, but it’s the only lead we have.”  Her face showed her irritation at how little she’d been able to find out.  Personally, Link thought it was a lot considering she’d had less than a day to research it.  “Please Link, travel to the Four Sword Sanctuary and find out what you can.  I know that if anyone can stop him, it’s you.”

“…Alright,” he declared with resolve, balling his hands into fists, “I can’t say no to that!  We’ll go to the sanctuary and see what we can find, right Ghirahim?”  He finally turned back, giving his partner a bright smile.  Ghirahim, looking solely at Link, nodded nonchalantly.

“…Of course Master.”

“Great!  Well, we should probably go then, so we can get ready and leave right away.”  He turned back to Zelda and grasped her hand.  He was pleased when he didn’t sense Ghirahim glaring at them. “Goodbye Zelda, and stay safe!

“Thank you Link,” she whispered, wearing her warmest smile, “you as well.”

When Link pulled away and was walking off, Zelda darted forward and slid a piece of paper into Ghirahim’s hand.  No words were exchanged, only one questioning look to one knowing one.  Ghirahim gave her a short nod and curled his hand around the paper.

Once they were outside the castle, Link turned to Ghirahim, only to find him reading the small piece of paper, a curious expression on his face.

“Ghirahim…?”  He had a hint of a smile on his face as he passed the note to Link, who accepted it without hesitation.  On it, in Zelda’s neat handwriting, was a few lines that she hadn’t been able to say to his face.

‘ _Link, if you have this, I wasn’t able to tell you the prophecy I found, because you have already found your partner in it.  It said that the bond between the Hero’s ancestor and a demon would be pitted against the bond between a Sheikah hero’s bond with another demon.  A bond of light versus a bond of dark.  Link, I think the maiden is still alive and helping Vaati.  If she’s truly Sheikah, she could be very dangerous as well, especially if she has the Four Sword.  Please, be very careful and don’t let your guard down.  Also remember that a love between evil can still be as strong as a love between good.  My feelings for you are irrelevant now, and I have always known this.  Don’t feel bad for me.  Whoever your partner is, love them strongly and defeat Vaati._

_-Zelda’_

“A demon?”  Ghirahim chuckled and slid closer to Link.

“Of everything she said, _that_ was what stood out to you?  Not the _love_ part?”  Link laughed weakly and shoved the paper into his pocket.  Was his face as red as it felt?

“Well, um, I just never thought you were a demon.  You aren’t evil…”

“I’ve known many people over time who would disagree with you.  Though, I suppose I’m hardly the Demon Lord I once was.”  He paused, tapping a long finger to his chin thoughtfully.  “Though I don’t have a master who requires me to act that way either.  I’m hardly a saint, but a sword should match his master for the greatest effect.  If I want my power to grow as yours does, being evil will hardly help…”

He reached down and lifted Link’s face up by the chin.  Judging by the way he was smirking, Link guessed he could feel just how he was affecting him.

“W-well, demon or not, I don’t care.  You’re the spirit of my sword, no matter what you are, or how you acted in the past.”  It was apparently the right thing to say, because Ghirahim’s lips were pressed to his for a second time that day.  Link thought that he could very well get used to that.

“Then, Master,” Ghirahim murmured, his lips ghosting against Link’s as he spoke, “we should have no issues destroying this other demon.  If a strong bond will win the day, I think we’re well on our way.”

“Yes,” Link agreed, tentatively placing one of his hands on Ghirahim’s hip.  “I think so too…”

Their lips met again, and demons weren’t thought of any more that day.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't a very long journey to the Four Sword Sanctuary. Long ago, Hyrule Town had been located in the spot where the sanctuary stood, so it only took about half a day of walking to get there. However, by the time Link had stocked up on what he needed in town and they'd returned to Link's small home at the edge of the forest, it was already nightfall. Though he'd been ready to travel through the night, Ghirahim had convinced him otherwise.

" _And if we run into this demon in the midst of the night? How well will you fight if you aren't rested_?"

Link had considered pointing out how often he'd gone without sleep when he'd defeated Ganondorf, or when he was saving Termina, but he quickly conceded. The shrine was much further from the sanctuary after all; they would still have enough time if they left early.

Therefore, Link readied himself for bed, only to sigh when he laid down and saw his sword laying on the blankets. He reached out and placed his hand upon it.

"Do you need to do this every night to gather energy? Can't you… stay in your human form longer?"  _Stay with me_ , he thought, knowing Ghirahim would hear that too.

' _For a while I'll have to_ ,' came the voice inside Link's mind. ' _It hasn't been long since I've been able to leave the sword. Eventually I'll be able to stay in that body as long as I want, but for now this is a necessary evil_.'

Link expressed his understanding before setting the sword aside and getting as comfortable as he could. He'd slept alone for eighteen years; he could wait a while longer.

\---

They hadn't much time, and Vaati had already allowed him to rest again, several hours after the first time. Even though they'd eventually spoken a bit more and Kafei wasn't really worried what Vaati would do if he asked to stop, he didn't want to. He was tired and it was getting cold, but they had to keep going. If they didn't, this supposed hero that Vaati was trying to avoid meeting might get there first, and what if he couldn't use the sword correctly? If the hero somehow defeated or resealed Vaati…

What would he do then?

"You look as if you might collapse at any moment." Kafei shook his head, trying to look a bit more alert, but failing rather miserably. He didn't know the current time, but he assumed it was far past midnight, and he'd barely slept the night before.

"I'm fine my lord." He almost added "no need to worry" but stopped himself. Vaati might have needed him, but Kafei didn't think the demon actually cared about his welfare other than making sure he was alive to fulfill his purpose. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep, but the thought made him bitter. Doubly so when he considered that he really shouldn't  _want_  Vaati to sincerely care about him.

It was already concerning enough that he found himself genuinely caring about Vaati's wellbeing, something he'd previously only done with Anju. Even then, it was of a wholly different nature. He knew it was absurd, and he couldn't even blame the strange emotions on his solitude. No, this had started long before Vaati showed up physically. How many nights had he wondered about the demon? About his past and what would happen if he was free? How many times had he imagined what he'd looked like as a human? Thought about the sorcerer taking him far away from that horrid shrine?

Now it was happening, and yet the reality was just as frustrating as it was fantastical. Vaati offered what equated to marriage once his body was back, and yet why would he ever want someone like Kafei? When his purpose was fulfilled, surely Vaati would find an attractive, devoted women, and he'd—!

"You are most certainly  _not_  fine. Lie down and sleep this instant, before you pass out." Vaati's words held no room for argument, and Kafei obediently listened, slowing his pace until he spotted a large tree, under which he sought shelter. The feelings and thoughts of self-loathing and doubt still spun in his head; words he'd heard whispered around him as a child sprung to mind. Worthless. That's all he was. A worthless orphan who caused nothing but pain to those around him!

…But then Vaati lowered himself to the ground, pressing Kafei into his side. One wing wrapped around Kafei's shoulder, and the thoughts suddenly stopped as he felt warmth flow through his body.

"Lord Vaa—"

"Just Vaati will suffice," came the quiet response. Vaati sounded tired too, now that he thought about it. He  _had_  been sealed for a long time… "Now, rest Kafei. Tomorrow we may meet the hero's descendent. You must be well rested for combat. You… cannot lose."

Vaati closed his eye, and Kafei regarded him carefully for a few moments before following suit. He still couldn't say for certain the extent of the reasons Vaati wanted him alive, but maybe, just maybe, it was for more than mere convenience. Vaati had gotten to know him for thirteen years after all, even if he hadn't realized it…

Sleep came quickly for Kafei, deep and dreamless.

\---

"Is this really it?" Link regarded the dilapidated building thoughtfully, then nodded.

"Yes, it must be. I can feel a power inside… I guess when the sword was relocated, they didn't bother maintaining the shrine. But as terrible as it looks, I don't doubt this is the right place." Ghirahim surely could feel the power within too, but Link understood his partner's disbelief. It looked as if a strong wind could send the whole place crashing down. It certainly didn't come across as a shrine they needed to protect from an ancient demon. Of course…

He glanced at Ghirahim and smiled. He had an even older demon on his side. Surely, this Vaati would hold no threat against the both of them, Sheikah shrine maiden at his side or not.

"Yes, of course… Then, Master, shall we go?" Link nodded, and in a flash of light that Link was becoming very used to, Ghirahim was gone, and the Gilded Sword lay at his feet. He picked it up, a wave longing washing over him. Ghirahim had been by his side for a long time, but now… Now he wished he didn't have to lose his humanoid partner just to have a sword. He almost wished—

' _Stop that line of thought right now_ ,' Ghirahim's annoyed voice sounded in his mind. ' _You will never need_ _ **that**_ _sword again. I will protect you just fine by myself._ '

Link knew his apologetic thoughts would reach Ghirahim as he cautiously pushed open the rusted sanctuary doors. Yes, the Master Sword needed to stay where it slept. He didn't actually want another sword; he just wanted Ghirahim with him. He rarely got to fight with another person backing him up. It was an appealing thought.

He pushed those thoughts aside as he entered the sanctuary. It was just as depilated inside as he'd imagined, with rotting wood and rusted metal everywhere he looked. The stone flooring was overturned, and the small amount of light that leaked through the boarded up windows gave the entire place a very unnerving atmosphere. He was sure it was once a glorious place, but now…

Well, he'd made it through places like the insides of Jabu-Jabu and Shadow Temple, not to mention Termina on the whole. He could handle one decayed building.

He walked around for a while, looking into various empty rooms that were all in an equal state of disarray. Finally, there was only one door he'd yet to go through—large double doors that must have led to where the Four Sword had once been kept. Link was confident as he felt the weight of his sword in his hand. If something was behind these doors, he was ready for them.

…But he wasn't completely foolhardy either. Rather than rush in, there was a large crack in the door, which he peered into. The room beyond the doors was large, torn up, and quite empty. Relief filled him—they'd arrived before Vaati after all. He was about to push open the doors, when he suddenly stopped. There was something moving in there… Link watched silently for a few moments, and sure enough, a purple haired man walked out from behind a pillar. He was unarmed, and he was glancing around the room with bright red eyes.

' _Doesn't that man seem familiar?_ '

He certainly did. He looked like a child Link had met in Termina—a child who was truly an adult and engaged to Anju. But he knew the Anju from his own world, and she certainly wasn't engaged or married. Then again, barely anyone he'd met in Termina was the same as their counterparts in Hyrule, so that didn't actually mean anything. That man very well could be Hyrule's Kafei. But what was he doing in the sanctuary…?

' _What else?_ ' Ghirahim's tone had an underlying message of " _think,_   _you idiot_ " to it. ' _We're looking for a Sheikah shrine maiden. Nothing said the maiden had to actually be a woman_.'

Link was about to argue that " _maiden"_  did rather imply they  _were_  looking for a woman, but then again… Stranger things had happened to him— _much_  stranger. And well, Kafei did have red eyes that were rare to everyone but the Sheikah… He supposed it was possible. But still, he didn't sense any danger, nor did he see the Four Sword or feel its power. Surely Vaati and the sword would be near if Kafei were with him?

' _It could be a trap to fool you into letting your guard down_ ,' Ghirahim advised, sounding equal parts concerned and offended that anyone would underestimate them, as if they were amateurs at this sort of thing. Link had to agree; seemingly safe or not, he would never let his guard down when there was impending danger. Likelikes didn't seem dangerous at first either, and  _that_  was a mistake you only made once.

He didn't know the extent of Vaati's powers. He had no way of knowing if the demon could mask his presence or change size, or anything else that may make him and Ghirahim unable to sense him. But if Kafei was actually the Sheikah helping Vaati, there was no doubt a battle would soon follow. He was ready for it, and he could tell that Ghirahim was too.

Filled with faith that they could defeat their foe, Link swung the doors open and stepped inside.

\---

When Kafei awoke, the sun was only just beginning to rise in the sky. He was still tired, but not to the point where he had been before, moments away from passing out. Surprisingly, he found himself quite warm… Then he realized that Vaati was still pressed to his side. He glanced over to the demon, only to see that his eye was open and watching him intently.

"Lord Vaati!" Vaati didn't unwrap his wing from around Kafei's shoulder at the outburst, nor did he let him go when he tried to pull away.

"Didn't I tell you that just Vaati was fine?" It seemed odd to call the demon he'd devoted most of his life to overseeing by such personal terms, but if that was what he wanted…

"Forgive me… Vaati." Vaati said nothing for several long moments, but eventually he hummed contently and removed his wing, rising from the ground.

"There's nothing to forgive," he said distractedly, gazing at the trail before them. "Now, we aren't far. Let's continue." Kafei nodded and rose to his feet, walking behind the floating demon. After a few minutes of carrying on in that nature, Vaati slowed until he was beside Kafei. When Kafei slowed as well, he merely slowed further. It quickly became apparent that Vaati didn't want him walking behind, and Kafei had to suppress a pleased smile at the thought.

He refused to get his hopes up… But it was difficult.

The sun was well into the sky when an old building came into view. Kafei didn't have to ask if it was the Four Sword Sanctuary—the excitement was almost radiating from Vaati. Whatever was there, Vaati was sure that it would change him. Kafei was excited too, even if it was mixed with apprehension and uncertainty. This was it—if Vaati intended to keep his word, he'd know it soon enough. If not, well, that was why he hadn't allowed himself to completely lose himself in Vaati's promises, wasn't it?

"Soon…" Vaati murmured, his eye focused on the sanctuary. "I will have my body, my power… After all this time…"

They were at the sanctuary soon after, easily pushing their way into the crumbling building. Vaati turned around once they were inside, barely seeming to care that he was in his old prison. Kafei felt uneasy and clutched the Four Sword closer to his chest. The hero apparently wasn't there yet, but who knew when he might show up? He had no idea how long the process of getting Vaati's human form back would take…

"This way." Vaati's voice cut through Kafei's doubt. He followed Vaati towards to large doors, and before he could step forward to open them, Vaati summoned forth a burst of wind that forced them to open and slam against the inside walls. Kafei heard the sound of wood snapping, and when he followed Vaati inside and closed the doors behind them, he saw that one of them did indeed now have a large crack. It was a small thing—nowhere near as impressive as Vaati destroying the shrine—but Kafei shivered at the display of power. If Vaati was soon going to be even stronger—!

Kafei looked over to Vaati, only to find him starring at a wall. A wall where nothing seemed to be. He supposed it wasn't that strange to think there may be something there only Vaati could see for whatever reason, but he still wished he knew what was going on. He didn't dare interrupt though. Vaati looked so focused… Kafei knew it was probably inappropriate to pray to the goddesses for such a thing, especially considering where they were, but that had never stopped him before. He quickly asked the goddesses to give Vaati what he was looking for.

Kafei felt more chills up his spine as the feeling of immense magical power filled the room. Then Vaati was laughing and flitting about excitedly, and the power was growing and growing, and the sword in Kafei's arms was growing hot…!

And with absolutely no fanfare, Vaati vanished, as did the Four Sword. The magical energy in the air was gone.

Kafei starred at his empty arms in shock. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to yell that he'd known something like this would happen. He'd done it—he'd believed Vaati and now he was alone! Vaati didn't need him!

…But he didn't. That little part of him that still held hope wouldn't let him. He didn't know what was going on. Vaati could still come back… And it wasn't as if he had anywhere else to go… He sighed and slide to the floor, leaning against a pillar. If the hero came now, what did it matter? He didn't have the sword or Vaati—there was no reason to fight.

It was very clear to him now that he much preferred to have Vaati back then to lead a quiet, normal life without him. Vaati, his unknown companion for most of his life… Kafei wanted Vaati there for the rest of his life too, demon or not.

It just seemed to figure that his acceptance of this fact came when Vaati vanished.

\---

Link had his sword out and ready, but the man who he assumed was Kafei barely seemed to care that he had a weapon pointed at him. He just looked around the vast empty room once more before sighing.

"I presume you're the descendent of the hero who defeated the Wind Mage Vaati?" Link nodded, but he didn't lower his sword. "Well, as you can see, he isn't here. You're wasting your time, boy."

Link tensed at the dismissive tone. The Kafei he had known had been very curt and to-the-point, but not  _quite_  so rude. Of course, that Kafei had a family and a fiancée. If this Kafei was the shrine maiden, who did he have? A demon and a solitary life locked away. He forced himself to calm down and not snap at the man.

"Are you the shrine maiden who went missing from the shrine holding Vaati?" The man looked as if he was deciding whether or not to answer before he shrugged, as if he didn't care if anyone knew.

"Well, I'm not exactly a maiden, but yes, I believe you must mean me. I'm Kafei, and I lived at the shrine watching over the seal on Vaati for the past thirteen years." He paused and gestured around the room, and if Link wasn't mistaken, he looked rather… upset. "But, as you can plainly see, he isn't with me, nor is the sword."

"…But they both started out with you, didn't they?" Kafei nodded again, obviously believing that Link wouldn't hurt him if he posed no danger. He was right of course, but Link still had every intention of bringing Kafei back to Hyrule, just in case. They had no idea how Vaati got loose after all. Who was the say Kafei was actually innocent?

His memory of the boy he'd once helped reunite with Anju being like this in his own world hurt. Link knew there was nothing he could have done—he was very young when Kafei went to the shrine—but that didn't change that he wanted to help Kafei. If Vaati hadn't gotten to him, perhaps there was hope.

"They aren't here now though, so if you'd kindly leave…" Link shook his head and advanced, lowering his sword just a bit in the hopes Kafei wouldn't think he had to be hostile. It didn't work though; Kafei backed up, glaring at him. "Didn't I just say that I'm alone? Leave me be!"

"I can't do that," Link said calmly, still slowly advancing, ignoring Ghirahim's appeal to just rush him and knock him out. "Vaati's unsealing has Hyrule in a panic. You need to come with me, where it's safe."

Kafei appeared to have no intention of leaving with him. For every step Link took forward, Kafei took two back. Soon Kafei was backed up to the wall, a hint of panic in his eyes. Link was very concerned now. Why didn't Kafei want to leave? If he was truly innocent, wouldn't he want to get away? Surely, there was no way he could have helped Vaati escape, or that he could want to wait for him? Was Link too late? That thought in mind, he leapt forward, intending to grab Kafei's arm—

When he was blown back by an unknown force, knocking him into a pillar and momentarily taking his breath away. Link coughed as he sprang to his feet, wondering if that had been Kafei. He was part Sheikah, right? It had to be him, because they were alone,  _right_?

No, Link realized as he looked back to Kafei, they weren't, not anymore.

He didn't know who it was, only that there was a new man standing before Kafei, his arms thrown out protectively and glaring at Link with deep red eyes. His skin was very pale, with a strange purple pigment to it, and his long hair was soft lavender. There was a black mark underneath one eye, and he was clad in purple clothes with a matching hat and cape. He was like no one Link had ever seen… But then he noticed the Four Sword on the floor behind him, and it hit him.

Vaati was supposed to be an eye-shaped demon, but he'd been human at one point, hadn't he? Could this be…? Link was immediately on guard. If this was Vaati, then at least part of his plan had already come to fruition. The only comfort he had was that Kafei looked just as shocked as he did.

"Who are you?" he shouted, his sword trained on the newcomer. The man whispered something to Kafei that he couldn't hear, before turning his attention to Link.

"Really, you can't tell? Why, you foolish little boy, I am the Wing Mage Vaati, and you are about to learn that if you try to touch what is mine, you will deeply regret it!"

Before Link could even think about what he meant by that, Vaati was gone. Mere moments later, a blast of wind came from the side and knocked him to the floor. He managed to get into a roll and was soon back on his feet, quickly looking around for his teleporting foe. He didn't know what other powers he'd have to face, but as long as he stayed alert—

"Argh!" The pain of a sword slicing his arm caused him to cry out. He slashed his own sword in the direction of his assailant, only to hit air. Kafei stood a ways off, holding the sword shakily, Vaati by his side. Now Link realized what Vaati had said to Kafei. He'd wanted him to take the sword while Link was distracted, and it had worked. Now he had a powerful mage and an inexperienced yet naturally talented Sheikah with a magical sword facing him. The odds weren't good… but he still had Ghirahim's power in his hands. He wouldn't let his partner down.

"How quaint," Vaati sneered as Link rushed towards them. Before he could bring his sword down, the pair was gone. "You really think you can beat us, two against five?" He gave Vaati a weary glare, no idea where his numbers were coming from. Kafei looked just as confused.

"Two and five? There's two of us and one of him…" Vaati's gaze seemed to soften when he looked at Kafei, though Link knew he must have been imagining it.

"Yes, there's a spirit hiding away in his sword. But if he comes out, our little hero will have no weapon. As for us…" He grasped Kafei's hands, still wrapped tightly around the sword. "Why do you think it's called the Four Sword? Come, my Kafei, it's time to realize your innate powers. Tap into the magic flowing in your veins and show this boy the power of the Four Sword!"

Link didn't want to think that Kafei was actually flushing at the attention Vaati was giving him. He also didn't want to think that Vaati was right. If Ghirahim helped him, he'd be at a loss. His other treasures wouldn't be much use here, especially not when he didn't know the extent of Vaati's abilities. What could he do?

' _For starters, you could try getting that sword away from him before he figures out its power_.'

Link didn't know what that power was, and he didn't know if Ghirahim actually knew either, but he was right. Link had to act fast. He reached into his pack and withdrew the crystal containing Nyaru's Love. If he was quick, he could knock the sword away while he was still invincible, and hopefully get far enough away before he could escape with his ocarina…

"Not so fast." Another blast threatened to knock the crystal out of his hand, but he held on tight. If only he'd brought his iron boots…! "Now Kafei, show him that you're better than his decedent! Use the Four Sword even while your heart belongs to me!"

Link hurried to activate the magical barrier even while Vaati was continually hitting him with wind, but when Kafei raised the sword, something terrible happened. The sword, which was supposed to only work for those with a pure heart, shone brightly. Link didn't know what that meant about Kafei, but there it was. Four almost-identical men, Kafei and three clones, the only difference being that the other three wore green, red, and blue rather than purple.

Something seemed to come over Kafei, and Link had the horrid realization that the Sheikah, experienced in fighting or not, really were all as strong as Impa. Between Vaati and Kafei with this sword, he wasn't ready for this. He couldn't win.

' _I'm sorry Ghirahim_ ,' was all he could think as Kafei and his clones rushed towards him.

\---

Kafei breathed heavily as his clones disappeared. Vaati kicked Link's sword away from his prone body, laughing all the while. Vaati's voice was much higher pitched now that he was a human, but Kafei still found it to be very nice to listen to. It very much suited his new appearance, which, Kafei had little trouble admitting, was just as nice to look at.

"Well, with the beating he took, it will be a while before he'll wake up, and longer still before that demon of his can leave his sword." He turned to Kafei and smirked. "Up to taking over a nice castle for the two of us, or would you like to rest first?"

"Castle…?" He was winded from his first fight and flustered from the attention, and he regretted the question the moment it spilled from his lips. Vaati only chuckled and walked towards him.

"I believe that means rest first. Then, perhaps, we'll go to Hyrule Castle. I once had control of the one that had been built here, and it had a very nice stone statue of the princess. I wouldn't mind having another…" He stepped close enough to take Kafei in his arms, and before Kafei knew it, they were outside, far away from the sanctuary. Close, Kafei assumed as he looked around, to the Lost Woods.

There was so much that Kafei wanted to ask. So much he wanted to say! But Vaati didn't let go of him and he had a hard time thinking, so he asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Are your memory and powers all back?" Vaati stiffened very subtly, and Kafei didn't have to ask to know what that meant.

"…My memories still don't go past when I became a human. I know something happened before that, and it has to do with that door…" Kafei assumed the door in question was whatever Vaati had seen in the sanctuary that he couldn't. "But all of my power does seem to be back. When I disappeared with the sword, I could feel the power locked inside of it return to me. I can't say where I was… but I believe it might have been within the sword itself, just not as a seal. It reacted to your prayers just like when you unsealed me, and it gave everything back that it had once taken. I can teleport and control the wind, and I can feel the potential to turn a few princesses to stone and shapeshift… Yes, I have succeeded there."

Kafei nodded, still in Vaati's arms. There was a very important question he wanted to ask now, but he felt as if he already had his answer, and voicing it would make him sound foolish. But he'd been isolated for so long… He had to know for certain!

"You have all of this, and you still want me by your side?"

Vaati pulled away enough to look Kafei in the eyes. He was frowning, and yet, he didn't look mad. In fact, he looked more… disappointed.

"You really have been mistreated by humans, haven't you?" he asked softly. Kafei didn't answer. "…Yes, I want you with me. I've wanted you with me ever since I realized your presence was beneficial to me. Then, the more time went on, I realized I wanted you for more than a servant. You are a spirited, talented man, and you're very attractive. I want you, in every way I can have you. And now that I have this body, I can make that happen."

Kafei tried not to flush at being called attractive. He failed.

"I… realize that I implied I'd only have you if you proved useful…" Kafei remembered it being more than  _implied_ , but he didn't interrupt. "However, I had no intentions of letting you go unless you appeared to want to leave on your own. You seemed infatuated with me on some level even before my transformation though… Surely, I'm not mistaken?"

Of course he wasn't. But something wasn't adding up…

"Didn't you kidnap princesses with the intention of making them your brides? Why haven't you just forced me into whatever it is you want of me?"

"There are many kinds of evil," Vaati said with the utmost seriousness. "Before my second sealing, I'd mostly lost all sense of honor and did things I wouldn't do now. There are some evils I want no part of, and that's one of them." Kafei thought that there was some twisted logic behind a murderer condemning rape, but that was a thought for another day. There was still a question he needed to answer.

"Alright then… No, you aren't wrong. Of course you aren't. Even if I didn't know it, you've been with me all this time, and now… You're the only one to not fear my heritage in any way. And… You're… very attractive as well." Vaati smirked at his words. As if it hadn't been hard enough to say as it was! "If you want me to stay with you… it will be my pleasure."

"Excellent," Vaati whispered, pulling Kafei close and claiming his lips. It took twenty-three years, but Kafei finally understood what all of the couples he'd glimpsed before becoming the shrine maiden had seen in the activity. Vaati was warm and somehow rough yet gentle, and Kafei wanted more—!

When Vaati pulled away, Kafei had to take a moment to find his voice.

"You said you wanted to make me your queen, correct?" Vaati nodded, and it was Kafei's turn to smirk. "Then I think I've had enough rest. Shouldn't the king and queen get their castle?"

Vaati's laughter rang through the air even as they disappeared from the forest.


End file.
